El halcón de la suerte
by Takao Kazunari
Summary: Es un día como cualquiera para la luz y la sombra de Shūtoku; Takao pedalea la carreta con esfuerzo, aunque ahora remembrando ciertos detalles y situaciones que le hacen cuestionarse sobre sí mismo y Midorima. Un caro halcón es la gota que rebalsa el vaso, y Takao se preguntará después si es que fue afortunado o no. Midorima le dirá que no, pero pensará que sí. MidoTaka, gen.


**Kurobas no me pertenece, es de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

El halcón de la suerte

.

.

Ocurre como si fuese la única manera viable de ocurrir, en la cotidianidad con la que empezaron a manejarse el uno con el otro hace unos cuantos meses ya, con la corriente que la sombra trajo consigo; impuso a la fuerza —la suficiente, la necesaria; luego, ya no hubo apuro ni esfuerzo unilateral por mantenerse juntos—, a la luz, con el mutuo acuerdo de quienes son «amigos» —aunque en el caso de ellos, ambos difieren en ese término—, y deciden ir a clases acompañándose; uno en busca del otro, como todas las mañanas, en aquella carreta con una apariencia tan pintoresca como su usuario trasero predilecto, que en tiempos de antaño le causó tanto bochorno al que la mayoría de las veces, sino todas, pedalea con esfuerzo.

La sombra de ojos envidiables —por su amplio campo de visión, no debido a su forma o color—, al recordar emociones pasadas, sonríe con cierto deje nostálgico que no es más que su anhelo por los recuerdos que le dieron comienzo a su historia. Aún queda algo de vergüenza, reforzándose ese pensamiento cuando dos chicas de un instituto que él no conoce, se jactan entre sí desde la vereda al mirarle pasar por la calle, pero sus fortalecidas piernas, a estas alturas, no se quejan más.

Sus labios continúan profesando su infortunio, eso sí. No tiene intenciones de modificar su actuar, y sabe que a su luz no le importa.

Últimamente, el de ojos de halcón repara más de lo que alguna vez acostumbró en cuestiones que antes le resultaban poco importantes, fáciles de ignorar pero omitiéndolas casi sin querer; y, dentro de una parte de sí, él las prefería así, a un lado.

Ahora él difiere consigo mismo, con el significado que él les había otorgado, mientras se desplaza por las calles con un destino claro.

Por ejemplo, su yo de primer año no veía ni de lejos su graduación, entonces ¿para qué preocuparse, si llegaría en su momento (uno muy lejano)? Y, sin embargo, en las semifinales de la Copa de Invierno, tuvo unas ganas incontenibles por exteriorizar su alegría y un sentimiento expectante por seguir compartiendo con la totalidad del equipo. Y así lo hizo con él —un íntimo instante que deseaba le concerniera a sus _senpais_ también, así que no se preocupó sobre si alguien más le oía— pues sabía que su as le entendería.

Él y su luminosa presencia le guiaron, respondieron a sus confesiones justo como él había esperado, y aunque eso le alivió hasta cierto punto —oh, _cuánto_ —, cuando el pito del término del encuentro sonó, estridente, informándoles que la batalla estaba ya perdida, sintió como si una parte de su interior se quebrara.

Como si para él no hubiera dos años restantes para ganar ese campeonato; como si fuese él el que se graduaría a continuación; como si ya no tuviera oportunidades para mejorar, porque el fin había llegado; y, en ese lapso, volvió a plantearse sus propias definiciones sobre temas insignificantes que se dignificaban solos con el pasar del tiempo y sus experiencias personales.

Incluso se preguntó si eso era lo que significaba madurar, una idea bastante general, y se lo comentó una vez al obseso del Oha-Asa, haciéndolo parecer una broma muy sincera, la cual Midorima, que se halla ahora cerrando la puerta de su casa, le replicó ambiguamente. Seguro reflexionó sobre lo que él le dijo, después, pero no ha sacado el tema a colación, se ha callado, porque todavía no sabe si es verdad o no y para él será factible contestarle cuando esté seguro, y cualquier momento estará bien, para ese entonces. Midorima es así para con todas las cosas, y a veces le pilla desprevenido.

—¡Buenas! —saluda, radiante, desde el asiento de la bicicleta, ayudándose de un gesto de mano como si Midorima fuese un general de mayor rango que el suyo.

Midorima le dirige una mirada estoica; sus ojos se encuentran y sabe que ese es su modo de saludar cuando está apurado o demasiado irritado. O durmió mal… Takao ha descubierto que puede comportarse y tener actitudes de un humano normal, pero quién sabe con qué saldrá.

—Iremos por mi Lucky Item de hoy —anuncia, acercándose más a la carreta, y alza su mano izquierda. Takao piensa «bingo» a la vez que repite sus acciones. Los desafíos, nuevos retos, alimentan su curiosidad y le encantan por su nivel de dificultad, pero las costumbres que ha formado con Midorima no se quedan atrás.

Sobre todo cuando es Takao el que gana al piedra, papel o tijeras con un precioso papel figurado.

Las facciones de Midorima se sorprenden; sus ojos se ensanchan, está boquiabierto y un quejido exagerado (de duración de dos segundos o menos) demuestra su desconcierto. A Takao le divierte montones verlo de esa manera.

—¡ _Jo_ , gané! —remata con una sonrisa gigante y sus victoriosas palabras.

Pero Midorima no pilla una, balbucea sobre lo imposible de la situación, que él haya perdido. De lo que no se ha percatado aun es que Takao es observador incluso con trivialidades, y que, cuando notó lo tonto que estaba siendo, memorizó cuáles son los patrones de Midorima al jugar.

Y ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, es obvio que alguien tan organizado y obsesionado con sus rituales y _chapado a la antigua_ como su luz fuese fácil de descifrar en aquel juego.

—De hecho, esto puede deberse a que todavía no he obtenido mi Lucky Item —Midorima razona en voz alta, luego de un momento de reflexión autónomo, tratando de mantener intacta su dignidad, y Takao cree que eso está muy bien porque le invade una alegría de la que pocas veces puede presumir para sí cuando no está con Midorima.

—Cuando lo tengas, jugamos de nuevo, y vemos quién nos pedalea al instituto, ¿vale? —Y, como siempre, él acepta lo que dice su as, se adapta a él.

Midorima accede, por supuesto; y se sube a la carreta.

Su camino se ve dirigido por las precisas indicaciones de Midorima. Van a un lugar que Takao desconoce, aun cuando la rutina del día a día ya le ha hecho conocedor de varios sitios estrafalarios (como el mismo Midorima); llenos de artículos de usos increíbles, o quizá inservibles para el ojo común, además de caros; los que Midorima frecuenta y, por tanto (al menos un par de veces), él también. A Takao le gusta pensar que Midorima dejará de derrochar su dinero en alguna etapa de su vida, en un futuro eventual. _Cuándo_ , pues no lo ve cerca.

Advertirle así nada más no ha surtido efecto (la verdad, no se ha esforzado lo suficiente, y siempre lo deja pasar, por lo que tiene que cambiar su actitud), así que debe de meditar en otras posibilidades…

—De hecho, aquí es. —La voz autoritaria de Midorima le avisa de su arribo, dispersando sus pensamientos, convirtiéndolos en polvo momentáneamente—. Detente.

Como buen camarada, hace caso; desacelerando y estacionándose lo más cerca posible de la vereda.

Con los típicos comentarios triviales e innecesarios (según Midorima) pero que sin ellos, sus interacciones no serían las de siempre, luz y sombra se pasean por el recinto.

El rostro de Midorima se ilumina en cuestión de segundos, y Takao observa el proceso; siempre lo hace, notando lo que sucede: Midorima ha encontrado lo que está buscando.

Midorima se apresura, Takao le sigue porque sí, porque no tiene idea de adónde van. Y, antes de asimilarlo, una escultura constituida de lo que se ve es yeso, quizás, de poco más de un metro, capta su curioso campo de visión. Además de un Midorima escudriñando quién sabe qué en la figura, imperturbable.

—Así que este es —se asegura Takao, pero Midorima no pronuncia palabra—. Es un halcón, ¿no? —Y ahora él tampoco quita los ojos de ella, aunque al principio no le interesó. Sus terminaciones son pulcras, marcadas, y le dan un aire sofisticado que a Takao le recuerda al oso con peces que fue una vez el Lucky Item de Cáncer. Muy propio de Midorima, si le preguntasen—. Qué pasada, está genial —comenta tocando la escultura, aproximándola más a sí mismo para verla mejor, al lado de Midorima quien es el que la tiene en manos. Entonces _la lamparita se le prende_ —: Ah, pero apuesto que debe costar caro… —Y mira el precio, en la anchura del soporte del halcón. Y lo es. _Por supuesto que sí lo es._

Midorima no se exalta ni un poquito, y en vez de responder, declara:

—Voy a comprarla.

El yo futuro de Takao llora en sus cuentas básicas a pagar que podrían ser saldadas con lo que vale la mugrosa (pero bonita) escultura por al menos unos seis meses.

El Takao actual se queda estupefacto, y ya no sabe por qué sigue estándolo después de tanto si la situación es pan de cada día. Ya es hora de que se resigne por completo, o haga algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, no se ve con el derecho de hacerlo, nunca lo ha sentido así. El dinero es de Midorima y, si quiere gastarlo en halcones inútiles, es libre de hacerlo.

«Supongo», concluye indeciso en su mente. Una desazón repentina le invade el estómago, y una molestia desconocida se muda a su garganta.

—Vamos, Takao —le persuade Midorima.

Y él se voltea; sus privilegiados ojos se encuentran, de nuevo, con los verduzcos de Midorima, y el problema es que en ellos no siente hallará la respuesta a su interrogante. ¿O quizá sí?

¿Qué es, que Takao no puede verlo?

(La cosa es que prefiere _no_ verlo, pero tampoco le sorprenderá mucho al «descubrirlo»).

* * *

Notas: Esto está escrito para la midotaka week que está celebrándose (sí, _la ptm_ ), y será un two-shot bastante corto y nada pesado en cuanto a trama; una especie de combinación con el prompt del día uno (lucky) y el cinco (partners). También, es sólo friendship, así que nada. La relación de estos dos da para escribir siete libros larguísimos sobre su no-amistad, _en serio_ , y es por eso que no entiendo la escasez de fics de ellos así. No sean pajeros, y escriban (*nadie le hacía caso*).

En fin, cualquier crítica constructiva o negativa (pues en esas uno tiende a fijarse más) se agradece.


End file.
